In order to enhance the finished appearance quality of a vehicle body, a so-called double clear coating method is known (see Patent Document 1 below). In this conventional double clear coating method, a first clear paint is applied to the surface of a wet topcoat base film in a wet on wet condition to form a first wet clear film. Thereafter, a second clear paint having a lower viscosity than that of the first clear paint is applied to the surface of the first wet clear film to form a second wet clear film, and a double clear film is thus formed.